Seele Vergewaltigt BelzeberxAzazer part 3
by Ryuzakichi
Summary: Last part of "Seele Vergewaltigt" and the end of the chapter. Azazer was told about the last fact he suffered, but was it told correctly? Or just a terrible lie Belzeber gave to everyone?


Ryuzakichi: The third part of this fic. Next chapter will be posted someday. Mature Content: Nudity, Sexual themes, Horror/Macabre, Strong language and Ideologically sensitive

Though this one isn't even macabre.

Enjoy this #$%! of fic!

* * *

Three days have just passed; Azazer found himself lying in a clean bed, wrapped in his black uniform and covered in a white blanket, and curiously wearing his glasses again. Both argent eyes finally opened. The blinding light hit them, but he could see a skinny female silhouette close to him. He woke up quickly, thinking it was Belzeber, but it was just Ixtabai (also called Ixta for short), a new employee working in the Infirmary department that was looking after Azazer.

"What am I doing here?" asked Azazer to Ixta.

"You're finally awake!" exclaimed Ixta. "I was so worried that you'd never wake up during these last three days."

"Where's Luther?"

"I haven't heard about him, curiously, in these three days. But, oh my dear… I'm so glad you are able to move and talk after that accident you got into."

Azazer was surprised, wondering which accident.

"You probably don't remember. You were found bleeding somewhere in a dry desert inside the Eternal Sphere. No one knew the cause of your injuries; you were even about to die, but thank God that Belzeber went to rescue you in time. He was holding you in his arms and so worried that he was almost crying, screaming for help. I'm so grateful he was there for you. I wouldn't know what would have become of you if he weren't there. You're so luckily to have a friend like him."

He was flabbergasted, annoyed, and so angry he was clenching his fist on that blanket that covered him. Those argent irises were getting short as his eyes opened so wide; he was panting from despair and rage. He left the infirmary and walked around the company looking for that bastard Belzeber. He found him, hunched over the table painting his seductive lips. With no doubt, and walking straight to him, he pulled him by his red tie and punched his sensitive cheek so hard that it turned red by itself and threw him with a kick to the same cheek.

The argent eyes saw at the curvy body rubbing his cheek, covered by his golden hair. At this time his gloved hand was stained with blood and his tie was out of place from being pulled.

"Why!?" asked Azazer. "Why did you have to do such a thing like that? Why did you have to lie to everyone!? Why did you have to feign being nice to me and make up that stupid story about me!? What do you want everyone to think about you? Why do you want to hide that slut behind that 'nice and innocent' mask? Tell me why!?"

The argent eyes started filling with tears, while the effeminate man was grasping his golden hair between the blood-stained gloved fingers and drew a soft seductive giggle in his face. At the same time he suddenly groped his chest down to his dick.

"Well, I could say I saved your life…" interrupted Belzeber.

Out of instinct, Azazer charged all his power to his arm left. The fist was 1cm from landing on the effeminate's face before an angry voice was spread in the whole company.

"Azazer, report to my office right now!"

Azazer had to throw Belzeber away to go to the main office (which was Luther's lab). After going up through the transporters, he passed in front of all the employees that were working. Some of them were making fun of Azazer because of the fact that he had been called by the angry Owner. He stood in front the gates, waiting for them to be opened, till he was called but never turned around.

"Now what did you do, Azazer!?" asked a blond haired employee making fun of him. "Did you saturate Luther's mailbox with love notes again!?"

"Dude, you rock at epic failing!" laughed a green haired employee.

"Go suck a cock, all of you…" muttered Azazer.

So the gates were opened and he passed through them, walking till he reached the Owner…

* * *

To be continue...

The end of first chapter


End file.
